7 Years
by takingnames15
Summary: Prequel to "Rivals". From 2014 to 2021 Rachel, Finn and company have been up to some pretty interesting things...
1. 2014

**By popular demand here is the prequel to **_**Rivals**_**, my most successful work to date!**

**Oh and thanks to my B**eyond** E**xcellent **T**yping-mistakes **A**dviser** hpfangurl12993.**

**

* * *

**  
Year: 2014

Rachel Berry was exhausted. In the last twenty-four hours she hadn't had a chance to close her eyes and in the last six her son had been born. She wasn't that comfortable, the hospital pillow her head was resting on was under-stuffed and the sterile cover on it crinkled with any movement of her head- not that she could sleep anyway. She turned over onto her side, which felt more natural, and watched Finn sitting in a rocking chair in the corner cradling their son. The chair's dark brown paint was peeling and bits and pieces of the wood were chipped, but it was sturdy. Finn's legs were stretched out on a foot rest, obviously pushed farther out than normal to accommodate Finn's height. His eyes were closed, as were the small baby's he was holding. The boy already had a mess of thick dark hair, which Rachel smiled at. He was perfect. It was so unreal seeing her sleeping husband holding her sleeping son. Finn and...and... He needed a name.

"Finn," she whispered. He didn't move.

"Finn, come on, get up." He still didn't move. Rachel grabbed the crinkly, under-stuffed pillow from beneath her head and threw it at his legs, careful not to hit the baby. This time he stirred.

"Finn, get up. He needs a name." Finn's eyes opened a bit.

"Can't this wait 'till morning?" he murmured.

"No Finn, now." He sat up.

"How about Leroy or Hiram, after your dads?" he yawned.

"Those names are a bit old fashioned for a baby born 2014 Finn. Maybe Tony?"

"After West Side Story, Rachel? I don't what him to be shot as revenge for an accidental killing!" Finn had seen many musicals since he and Rachel started dating.

"What about Harold?"

"No more musical names Rach. But what about William?"

"You mean after Mr. Schuester?"

"Yeah."

"William Finn Schuester... It has a nice ring to it."

"Who said anything about the middle name being Finn?"

"I carried him for nine months and you choose the first name!" Finn sighed, this wasn't worth fighting over.

"Fine, William Finn Hudson it is."

Rachel smiled. "Now that we've established that, I believe it's my turn to hold Mr. Hudson."

"No way Rach, you just had a baby and I weigh 170 pounds!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I meant the other Mr. Hudson, the one that weighs 6 pounds, 3 ounces."

"Oh." He handed Will to Rachel and pulled the rocking chair next to her bed.

Rachel smiled at this simple action. It showed how he wanted to be a good father and wanted to be close to his kid.

"I love you." she smiled, touching his cheek.

"I love you too." he beamed. "And I also love you." he said, brushing his finger tips through Will's dark hair.

. . . . .

Finn Hudson couldn't sleep. Will sucking nosily at his bottle didn't bother him in the least; in fact he kind of liked the sound. He felt a pang of guilt that he could sleep while she stayed up to feed the baby. "I can feed him."

"I suppose you could Finn, but I think I should." she yawned.

"Why? You're too tired to feed him."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are Rachel; the bags under your eyes are going to become permanent."

"No they won't."

"Yes they will Rachel, and at twenty-one you'll have them for a while."

"Really?" she panicked.

"Yep, now I think you should sleep while I feed Will, so you can erase the bags."

"Okay, but I have to show you how to feed him properly."

"There's a wrong way to feed a baby?" he asked confused.

"Yes Finn, there is. So with Will all you have to do is hold his head up a bit, and barely tip the bottle up." She demonstrated, then handed the bay to Finn. "Now you try."

Finn tried to copy the exact position demonstrated only moments before.

"Lower his head a bit... okay perfect. Now tip the bottle up a bit more...  
stop, you're good." Finn smiled, looking very pleased with himself.

"Now it's time for you to go to sleep." Rachel's eyes widened.

"No thanks, I'm not tired anymore, in fact, I think I can feed Will." she said quickly reaching for her son. Finn smiled knowingly.

"Rachel, are you scared to leave Will alone?"

"No, of course not! Why do you ask?"

"No reason, but in that case I think I'll go change Will." Rachel stood up.

"I'll come with you."

"Just as I guessed, you have this." he said pointing to a page in the book that had been on their nightstand.

"New Mother's Separation Anxiety? I'll have you know I could leave Will alone with just you for a whole day." she said indignantly. Finn stood up. "Hey!  
Where are you going?"

"To change Will remember?" he smiled, as he walked towards the door.

2 Minutes Later…

Finn stood by the changing table watching the clock. Two minuets had passed and Rachel hadn't come rushing in yet. He started to think she was right about the separation thing and she wasn't coming. At least until the third minute passed.

"Rachel, where are you going?" he smirked as she passed by the room looking straight at Will.

"To the bathroom." she lied.

"Oh, the bathroom. You mean that place you just went ten minutes ago?"

"That's the one."

"You came by to see Will." he said matter-of-factly. Rachel sighed.

"I really didn't, but seeing as I'm here I might as well change Will. Seeing as you haven't done it yet."

"Sure, fine, I totally understand." he smirked.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"I'm not scared to changing diapers."

"Okay, then you take care of this one."

"I can't this time Rachel I...I um... have to pee and can't hold it." he lied unconvincingly.

"Uh huh, likely story." 

* * *

**So there's a look into Rachel and Finn's twenty fourteen. If you what to travel forward and see 2015, then ten people have to hit the magic time-machine button below.  
**


	2. 2015

**You guys have done it! Ten reviews, nice job! Thanks to my chapter 1 reviewer:**

**falafel90**

**gleekfreak123**

**ohmyjonastheyarehot**

**hpfangurl12993**

**becc-gallanter**

**wolvesrule**

**mrsmarkcohen**

**little cosette**

**PrettyInPinkx0**

**RachelBerryGirl**

**et1141412  
**

**and my B**eyond** E**xcellent **T**yping-Errors** A**dviser** hpfangurl12993**

**

* * *

**

**Year: 2015**

inn Hudson was laying on his stomach, his head turned to the side and a small trickle of drool running down his chin. He didn't stir when the door opened and a short brown haired women holding a small boy peeked in. She glanced at the clock, and rolled her eyes at the time. It was five past ten. The little boy squirmed in his mother's arms. She smiled and put him down on the bed next to her husband. The little boy crawled on top off his father and sat on his chest squealing "daddy, daddy!" Finn's eyes opened slowly and he smiled at the sight of his only son. "Hey buddy, how are you" he chuckled. "Daddy" he yelled happily "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" Finn picked his fourteen-month-old as he got out of bed, holding him tight.

"Finn you didn't forget what today was did you?" Rachel sighed. "

"No of course not!" he said indigently, though he had no idea what today was.

"Good, then give Will to me so you can get dressed" Finn passed his son to Rachel and she left with Will. He then remembered what today was. Finn dug around in his closet, looking for something decent. He pulled out his green sweatshirt before remembering that it was supposed to be eighty, he through the sweatshirt on the floor of the closet, making a mental note to pick it up later. He then pulled out his white and blue striped polo, this would have to do. He pulled off yesterday's t-shirt he had slept in and pulled the new shirt on quickly. He then groped around in one the top drawer of his dresser to find the rest of his outfit.

Finn rushed downstairs, zipping his khakis as he went. "When do we have to leave?"

"In about half an hour, so I would suggest you eat something before we go Finn, there might not be food"

"There's always food at high school reunions, well, according to the movies"

"Suit yourself" she said, then turned to Will "Do you want a few more Cheerios?"

"No" he said. Rachel gave him one and he ate it quickly.

"Do you want another?"

"No" Once again he nearly swallowed it whole. Finn smiled, this is how Will's breakfast went every morning. Rachel would ask him if he wanted Cheerios, he would say no, she would give one to him, and he would eat it like he starving to death.

At the Reunion...

Rachel was holding Will tightly as her and Finn stepped onto the paved parking lot of McKinley High. "Why if it isn't Glee Club's original power couple" The pair turned to see Noah Puckerman coming from behind, his eyes flickered to Will "Correction, way if it isn't Glee Club's original power couple and their mini-Finn spawn" Rachel understood what he was saying Will looked exactly like Finn had about twenty years ago."Can I hold mini-Finn?" Puck asked.

"Mini-Finn has a name Puck, it's..." Puck cut Finn off.

"I don't need to know MF's name, because now he's mini-Finn forever in my mind" he grinned "so, can I hold him now?"

Rachel slowly handed Will to Puck. "Come on MF let's go meet your parents buddies" he smiled at Rachel and Finn and took off with Will towards the school and disappeared around the corner.

"Noah, get back here!" Rachel yelled after him. Finn sighed.

"It's no use Rachel, Will is now known as mini-Finn to our classmates"

"Noah Puckerman where did you get that kid?" Quinn asked her boyfriend seriously.

"I took it from some couple in the parking lot" he smirked.

"Noah, how could you? Are you a kidnapper now, give him back to his parents" she yelled. The whole club (including Mr. Schuester) turned to look at Will, Puck and Quinn.

"This," Puck announced, holding up Will, "is mini-Finn"

"Puck, did you really take him, from a random couple, because he looks suspiciously like Finn" Artie asked.

"Of course he's Finn's, why else would I take him? Anyone but Finn would kill me or call the cops or something"

The whole club turned as Rachel ran around the corner "Noah give him back to me right now, or I'll..."

"Rachel relax, it was just a joke" he shrugged, handing Will back to his mother. She checked him for any signs of injury, before kissing his head and relaxing a bit.

"Just wait until I don't have him Noah Puckerman" she glared.

"So if Finn is mini-Finn's father are you mini-Finn's like mom or something?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, I am, and his name is not mini-Finn, no matter what Puck..." she glared at Puck "told you"

"Then what's his name?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"William Finn Hudson, after, well you and Finn" she blushed. Will beamed.

"Can I hold him?" he asked smiling as Finn joined his wife and son.

"Of course" they smiled in unison. Rachel handed the squirming toddler to Mr. Schuester, who was smiling hugely.

"He looks just like you" he said to Finn, while studying his face. Will squirmed more.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue but Will doesn't really like to be held very long, he prefers walking himself" he told him. Mr. Schuester set Will down slowly on the grass.

* * *

**Want to see Finn, Rachel and Will's 2016? Then I need ten people to press the pretty review button. Trust me Mark, Hannah, Aaron, Joey and even Coen are begging for their appearances! **


	3. 2016

**Thanks to my chapter 2 reviewers:**

**alexeiroxursox**

**Bandgeek791**

**needia13**

**ohmyjonastheyarehot**

**vampirediariesgirl56**

**finnandrachel4ever**

**falafel90**

**chieffian32**

**kat17**

**lalalagleegleelgee**

**becc-gallanter**

**little cosette**

**mrsmarkcohen**

**colorguard17**

**Kiley**

**et1141412  
**

**and OF COURSE hpfangurl12993**

**

* * *

**

**Year: 2016**

Year: 2016

"Will, come here so I can get your shoes on!" Rachel called to her son.

"No, I play trains." he said, as he pushed his small wooden train of the tracks again.

"Come on Will, let's get your shoes on so we can play at the park!" Finn smiled.

"Slide?" Will asked.

"Slide." Finn confirmed.

Will left his train on the carpet and toddled over to his father. Finn slipped Will's small sneakers on and slapped the Velcro into place. "Ready to go, Will?"

"No." he smiled, running (sort of) out the front door.

"Ready Rach?" Finn asked his wife, turning to meet her eyes. He immediately realized something wasn't right. "Rach are you okay?" She grimaced.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." she gasped "Let's go."

"Rachel, you're not fine. You're all sweaty and your face is twisted up like, um, like you just got kicked in the stomach by a horse."

Rachel straightened up, her face going back to normal. "I'm fine Finn, the baby just kicked." Finn smiled.

"He did and I missed it? Crap!"

"Language Finn!" she scolded. Then she smiled "I think it's a girl." The couple had chosen not to know what gender the baby was (well Rachel did), and now at eight months, Finn was dying from curiosity and had taken to calling the baby "he", whilst Rachel corrected him every time he said it.

Rachel laughed, then doubled over again, her face twisting up. "Rachel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she moaned.

"You are not fine."

"I am too!"

"You're not fine at all Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson! You're just scared because..."

Rachel cut him off "Finn the baby is coming."

"Oh my gosh. Okay, um, get in the car. I'll grab Will and your bag and..." he stopped mid-sentence and ran off to get the bag.

* * *

"They're beautiful guys." Carole smiled at her son's newborn twins. A boy and a girl, Finn and Rachel had both been right. The boy was named Mark Cory Hudson, he was the bigger of the two, weighing in at 6lbs 4oz. The girl was Hannah Rachel Hudson, she was only 2 ounces smaller then her brother, but was the older of the two.

Finn held Will to the glass so he could see his new brother and sister. "Baby,"  
he said, pointing to Mark. "-and infant." he said proudly pointing to Hannah.

Finn stopped asking where he learned all these words. He already knew the answer.

* * *

**I really wanted to make this longer, but it just seemed like a perfect spot to end! Since this is so short, I'm only asking for five reviews.**

_**This is the Time Line for this story so far:**_

**Will's Birth : June 18, 2014**

**Chapter 1: June 19 and June 21, 2014**

**Chapter 2: August 2015**

_**Time Line of Events to come (in order):**_

**Chapter 3: April 13-14, 2016**

**Mark and Hannah's Birth: April 13, 2016**

**Chapter 4: Somewhere in 2017**

**Aaron's Birth: November 9, 2017**

**Chapter 5: Somewhere in 2018**

**Chapter 6: Somewhere in 2019**

**Joey's Birth: March 16, 2019**

**Coen's Birth: August 8, 2010**

**Chapter 7: Somewhere in 2020**

**After that, 2021 is in my multi-chaptered fic _Rivals_.**

**Sorry this was so short and rushed, I was super busy.  
**


	4. 2017

** Thanks to my chapter 3 reviewers :**

**hpfangurl12993**

**finnandrachel4ever**

**et1141412**

**colorguard17**

**RachelBerryGirl  
**

**and my B**eyond** E**xcellent **T**yping-Errors** A**dviser** hpfangurl12993**

**This takes place in June 2017  
**

**

* * *

**

**Year: 2017**

Will Hudson was excited. He was turning three tomorrow and he knew it was going to be fun. He'd watched his mother bring home cupcakes and balloons, he wasn't stupid.

"Will, it's time for bed!" Finn called up the stairs.

Ever since the twins were born, bedtime worked in a system. Finn put the twins to bed on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays and put Will to bed on the other days.  
Rachel was the opposite. Today was a Wednesday, so Finn had Will. Finn climbed the stairs and looked into Will's bedroom. His walls were painted light blue and had red cars plastered all over them. He had a small bed, complete with a truck comforter and sheets. Will himself was playing with his small plastic school bus, opening and closing the doors.

"It's bedtime, buddy." Finn said softly.

"No, I wanna play cars!" he said.

"Come on buddy, if you don't go to bed, you can't wake up and be three-years-old."

"Okay, but cars first."

"No Will. Pajamas first, cars later."

"Okay." he said simply. He stood up, dropped the car and walked over to his dad. "I want the truck ones." Will loved trucks. He loved watching them, hearing them and he especially liked running his small hands down their sides.

"Sorry buddy, but mommy is washing the truck ones, how about the car ones?"  
Finn asked, pulling a set of blue pajamas covered in multi-colored cars out of Will's closet.

"No daddy, the truck ones."

"How about you wear your truck t-shirt and the car pajama pants?"

"Okay" he sighed comically. Finn had a good guess where he learned to do that.  
Finn helped Will into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. "Mommy gotta tuck me in." he yawned. Finn already knew Will would ask for Rachel, he did every night. He stood up and walked off to grab her.

FXR FXR FXR FXR FXR FXR

"Three years tomorrow. Geez Finn, where did the time go? It seems like only an hour ago when Will was born, and now he's three! I must be getting old."

"Rach, you're only twenty-four."

"Yes, but people will think I'm older because the average mother of a three year old is between thirty-one and thirty-five."

"Is that even proven to be fact?"

"Well no, but-"

"Do you look thirty-five?"

"No, but-"

"Rach, you're not old. And one day, when we are seventy-four and our grandkids are running around, we will remember this talk and laugh."

"Why seventy-four? Why not seventy-three or seventy-five?"

"Because seventy-four is a good number."

"Why? Because seven minus four equals three, and we have three kids? Or because-"

"I never thought of that before, but sure, that's why I like seventy-four."

"Why did you like it before I suggested the math equation?"

"I just did, okay? Why do you like thirteen?" (AN: Thirteen really is Lea Michele's lucky number)

"I like thirteen, because most people don't and I think-"

"I like thirteen." he cut her off.

"If you don't know why you like seventy-four, then why do you like thirteen?"

"Because you like thirteen?"

"Okay then, why do you like me?" Finn was caught off guard.

"You're beautiful."

"Yeah?"

"-and a good mom,"

"Yes?"

"-and really awesome." he finished.

"That was very anti-climactic Finn, you need some new adjectives."

"Like what?"

"Maybe amazing? Or talented or excellent?"

"I forgot those, but you are all that too."

"How about stunning, lovable and unique?"

"I was getting to that, but I have a word that means all those."

"They're isn't such a word Finn."

"There is now, I invented it."

"What is it?"

"Beau-ma-zing-stun-cel-lent-un-iq-ab-le-ta-len-goo-awe-som-ti-ful."

"Isn't that just all those words smashed together?"

"So what?"

"It's awful long Finn."

"It's only…" Finn counted on his fingers "-forty-six letters."

" It's forty-eight Finn"

Finn sighed. He couldn't even spell his own word. "My new word is Rach. It means the same thing that beau-ma-zing-stun-cel-lent-un-iq-ab-le-ta-len-goo-awe-som-ti-ful meant.

Rachel kissed him quickly and he smiled. "Rach isn't an official word Finn Hudson."

"Neither is "ain't" and people use that! So I will call you Rach if I want to."

"As a nickname or an adjective?"

"Both."

"Then how will I know which form you're using?"

"Good point..."

* * *

** I need ten people to press the pretty review button for chapter 5. I don't really like this chapter. It's a bit OOC in my opinion, what do you guys think? I have a new poll on my profile, please vote! The question is: Who is your favorite Hudson kid?  
**


	5. 2018

** Thanks to my chapter 4 reviewers :**

**ThatsHowGleeksRule (I love you little sister!)**

**hpfangurl12993**

**becc-gallanter**

**VoiceInMyHead**

**Awesome **

**alexeiroxursox**

**colorguard17**

**gleekgirl635**

**et1141412**

**RachelBerryGirl  
**

**and my B**eyond** E**xcellent **T**yping-Errors** A**dviser** hpfangurl12993**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: As many of you may know, the teen choice awards are coming up in August (Only on Fox) Anyways various Glee Cast members are nominated for a fairly large number of awards. It is our duty as obsessed fan girls (and guys) to make sure Glee wins every award it is nominated for. Let's kick some Twilight butt gleeks! **

**LESS IMPORTANT BUT STILL IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: ****My profile poll is currently "Which Hudson kids is your favorite?"**

**The Standings are:**

**Will: 0**

**Mark: 0**

**Hannah: 1**

**Aaron: 0**

**Joey: 0**

**Coen: 0**

**I'm bummed for the boys, not one vote. So if you want to make their day (and mine) go on over to my profile and vote. To make things more interesting... I need five votes before I continue. I want to know whose the favorite so I can develop him/her more.**

**July 4, 2018**

William Hudson woke up to cracks of sunlight peeking in his window through his blinds. He smiled at the sun. The sun meant that the fireworks wouldn't be rained out. He loved watching the colorful sparkles light up the air and shower down slowly before disappearing into the clouds of smoky colored sky.

He pulled back his blanket; it was the same old truck pattered one he'd had since he was two. He had a new bed, having outgrown his small toddler bed and giving it to Mark. This bed was bigger and taller: a real big boy bed. Not just the kind your parents gave you when you were two and said was the real deal. At that age you ignored the little bars on the front half up by your pillow, you no longer had that babyish crib. That's how Will felt until he got a bed without any bars and gave his old one to Mark, who was delighted at the thought of his own big boy bed. Will had told him it was a little boy bed, but not a little baby bed. Mark and scowled and declared it a "daddy bed". He had tried at least.

He slowly slid down the side of his bed on his tummy. He could easily touch the ground, but it was so much higher than his old bed at two feet off the ground. His daddy laughed at this but Will insisted he wasn't scared of getting off the bed, it was just fun. He his feet felt the ground and he jumped off quickly. He considered changing into something more manly than his green pajamas with a blue and gold fire truck on the front, but he decided it would take too much of his time.

He quietly ran past the twins' room and darted across the hallway to his parent's room. Will slowly pulled on the handle and pushed the door open. When he heard nothing, he took a step forward; then another. He looked at his parents' digital clock. The numbers were 5, 3, and 6. He had no idea what it meant; he just knew what numbers they were. He tip-toed right up to his mommy's side of the bed. Seeing that his mother was wrapped in his father's arms on his side of the bed, Will crawled under the covers.

He looked over at his daddy. Will had always wondered why his father slept in a t-shirt and loose pajama pants. Why didn't he wear real pajamas, with trucks on them like his? Or the moon, like Mark's? Or even stars like Hannah's favorite pair of pajamas or on his mother's nightgown? When Will had asked him, he'd replied that he didn't have pajamas. Will had asked why, and he'd said he didn't need them. Will offered to lend him his least favorite pajamas when he was two, but Finn declined. Will sighed; old people were hard to understand.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Rachel's eyes opened at six a.m. exactly, as they had nearly every day since she had been twelve. She wriggled free of Finn's protective grasp, being sure not to wake him up. She'd done this many times before, it was like a science. It was harder when she was five months pregnant with child number four.

When she quietly turned around she saw her eldest son lying in her spot. His dark hair brushed her pillow and his hands clutched his baby blanket. It was his favorite color and had his trademark truck on it. She climbed over him off the bed and pulled the covers over his body and kissed his forehead. He didn't stir.

She smiled at him then snuck over to the twins' room. She had suggested that Mark move into Will's room once before. They had looked at each other and shook their heads, not willing to be separated. Rachel pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside. On the left side of the room was Mark's bed. The sheets had been replaced since it had been Will's, now being a soft light blue. Mark was lying sideways across the bed, his feet and ankle's hanging off the side and his blanket on the floor. She smiled at the Mark-ness of it. She picked the blanket off the floor and covered him with it, not wanting to wake him by flipping him the right way. She kissed his forehead and moved on to Hannah, her only daughter.

Hannah was her "normal" sleeper. Her head was perfectly centered on her pillow, her hair forming a circle around her. Rachel kissed her forehead as she had with her sons and slowly closed the door. She then slipped back into her own room to grab her iPod so she could exercise to music. Right before she grabbed it she noticed Finn. He was now flipped over the wrong way, his feet facing the headboard and his blanket to his side. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Nice try Finn."

* * *

** I need ten people to press the pretty review button AND five votes in my poll to post chapter 6.  
**


	6. 2019

** Thanks to my chapter 5 reviewers :**

**hpfangurl12993**

**colorguard17**

**RachelBerryGirl**

**cait**

**falafel60  
**

**et1141412**

**gleekfreak123**

**Gleekforever**

**cheiffan32**

**kat17  
**

**and my B**eyond** E**xcellent **T**yping-Errors** A**dviser** hpfangurl12993**

**LESS IMPORTANT BUT STILL IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: ****My profile poll is currently "Which Hudson kids is your favorite?"**

**The Standings are:**

**Will: 3  
**

**Mark: 1  
**

**Hannah: 3  
**

**Aaron: 1  
**

**Joey: 0**

**Coen: 1  
**

**Will's thoughts on the standings: Tied for first, can we make it first alone?  
**

**Mark's: Tied with Coen? He's just a baby though...**

**Hannah's: I would like to thank everyone who voted for me. I love you guys!**

**Aaron's: Fank you fur my vote**

**Joey's: *frown***

**Coen's: *smile***

**Well, the poll is still open SO if you want to make the kids happy, drop them a vote!**

**

* * *

**

Late December 2019

"Daddy, I'm scared." Will whispered to his father, making sure no one else heard him.

The seven Hudson's had just arrived at Will's new Kindergarten classroom.  
A new Elementary school had oddly opened in December, and Will was in its attendance range. Mark and Hannah had run straight for the toys. Aaron was holding Finn's left hand, Will his right and Rachel was cradling Joey, who was a little over 10 months old. A young woman walked over to them smiling.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. William and I will be your son's teacher this year at River Creek Elementary." she said to Finn and Rachel, then bent down to shake Will's hand. "What's your name?"

"William Finn Hudson; That's my dad, my mom, my brother Aaron, my brother Coen, my brother Mark, and my sister Hannah." he said quickly, gesturing to each family member in turn. "I was scared, but now I'm not because you're not old and you don't smell like Smelt."

Mrs. Williams chuckled.

"I'm afraid not William Finn Hudson." she smiled, using Will's full name as he had done.

"I like being called Will, 'cause I'm only William when I'm in trouble. Like when I ate Mark's cookie." he said seriously.

"How about I show you around the classroom Will?" she asked.

"Okay, but only if mommy and daddy and Mark and Hannah and Aaron and Joey can come."

"Of course they can, Will."

"Okay, one second." he smiled, before turning to the twins. "Get over here!"  
Surprisingly they came running.

"Alright Will, this is the bathroom. We only use the one in the Kindergarten room until first grade." Will nodded.

Mark ran up and opened the door. "Mark, where are you going?" Rachel inquired.

"I'm going potty."

"Do you need help getting on?"

"Nope!"

Mark went in and Rachel stood by the door waiting for him.

"Shall we continue?" Mrs. William asked.

"Yes." Will smiled.

"These are the coat racks. We put our backpacks and jackets here when we get to school."

"That's easy." Will smiled. "Can I try?"

"Do you have a jacket?" she asked.

"No, but I have my shirt."

"Sorry Will, but jackets and backpacks only."

"Okay."

"Sorry Mrs. William, but can I run and change Joey quick? If there is any probably my wife is by the bathroom door..."

"Sure Mr. Hudson, that's just fine." Finn ran off with Joey, leaving Hannah and Will alone.

"So this is the play area, book area, and tables and there is where we finish the day." Mrs. Williams finished quickly, seeing there was another family with a new student at the door.

"Alright." Will said, waving goodbye. He turned to Hannah, "Where did mom go?"

"She's right there with Mark." she said pointing to Rachel who was holding Mark's hand tight so he couldn't escape and Aaron's hand looser, her expression annoyed.

"What did Mark do mommy?" Hannah asked sweetly.

"He missed the toilet and peed all over the floor." she muttered. Hannah giggled and Mark scowled. "Where is your daddy?"

"He's in the men's room changing Joey." Will said. "I can get him."

The five of them walked off to the men's room, where Will ran in to fetch his father. He slipped in the door and snuck up behind his dad. "Are you done yet?" he asked suddenly. Finn jumped.

"Yep, all done." Finn smiled.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire! I can smell him from here." Will accused.

"Okay fine, I didn't." Finn whispered "Ever since I changed that one diaper of Joey's last month, I'll never be able to change one of his again!"

"That's alright daddy, I won't tell mommy." Will said.

The two left the bathroom, Finn being sure to stay far away from Rachel. They got all the way to the car until Hannah declared that Joey stunk like Mark's breath and she would throw up all over him if didn't stop stinking. Rachel gave Finn the evil eye, before grabbing Joey and taking him back inside to change him.

Rachel let out a huge sigh was she fell back on her bed. She and Finn had successfully put five kids, five and under to bed. Finn imitated her, except made the move more dramatic and annoying.

"Finn Hudson, you are the father of my five children and you can't even change a diaper." she groaned.

"Yes I can, just not Joey's." he grinned. Rachel smacked him with her pillow.

"Well Will, Mark, and Hannah are out of diapers and Aaron is potty training as we speak, so Joey is the only full time diaper user."

"How about this: when we have kid six, I'll change every one of his diapers if I'm home." he said turning away so she couldn't see his smirk.

"Okay, fine." she agreed. "Hey wait, kid six? What kid six?" she said quickly.

"How far along are you Rachel Barbara Hudson?" he smiled slyly.

"How did you know? I was going to tell you on New Year's!"

"You're very... readable." he smirked.

"Then guess how far along I am." she smirked back.

"How old is Joey?"

"Ten months and 1 week."

"I'm guessing three weeks."

"You're guessing right."

"Are we going to tell the kids?"

"On New Year's Finn, not yet." Finn smiled as he turned off the lights.

"I love you, my short one." he whispered.

"Love you too, my freakish tall one." she whispered back.

* * *

** 10 reviews needed **

|

|

|

|  
vvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvv  
vvvv  
vv  
v


	7. 2020

** Thanks to my chapter 6 reviewers :**

**hpfangurl12993**

**colorguard17**

**RachelBerryGirl**

**cait**

**falafel60  
**

**et1141412**

**gleekfreak123**

**Gleekforever**

**cheiffan32**

**kat17**

**alexeiroxursox**

**seriousglee  
**

**and my B**eyond** E**xcellent **T**yping-Errors** A**dviser** hpfangurl12993**

**A/N: I can't believe it's my last chapter! I created the Hudson kids over a month ago, and boy have they sure turned into people! I'm bummed this is ending, I have really enjoyed writing this. Sorry it took so long, I was busy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I ordered the rights to Glee online today and I'm waiting for the papers to come. The website emailed me saying _"Products are NOT guaranteed to arrive before (or after) the year 2000000000000000000000"_**

**

* * *

**

**September 2020**

"I really have no idea how to tell her Finn. We haven't talked since I left high school and frankly, she said she didn't want me." Rachel muttered.

"Rachel you're her daughter, she may have said that, but I know deep down she regrets it." he said his eyes locking with hers.

She blinked. "I really do want her to meet her grandkids, or at least know she has them, but she's not ready for it. She doesn't want me or them Finn. She doesn't care who I'm married to or how many children I have. She wouldn't care about them." she said her voice breaking and tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Finn held her to his chest tightly.

"If she didn't care she wouldn't have called you Rachel. She wouldn't have looked up your number, or asked you to come over." he whispered. "If you don't want to go, at least tell her about the kids; she'll at least want to know."

She took a calming breath and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Finn smiled at how childish this looked and kissed her forehead. "Call her Rachel, she called you first."

-:)-

Rachel held her breath as a voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" the voice was higher then Rachel remembered it being and much more childish.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"I think you have the wrong number, it's just me and my mom living here and my only sister is my adoptive half-sister that I've never met and my mom hasn't talked to since she graduated, mom always talks about missing her, she's been looking for her number for ages now. Mom really wants to know what happened to her, because she's like twenty six now, and done with college and everything..."

"Beth?"

"Oh my god you're a stalker, I'm giving the phone to mom and she is going to trace your call and catch you and send you to jail for stalking me and-"

"I'm your sister Beth."

"You are not! You're a stalker!"

"Try me."

"What's your name?"

"Rachel Barbra Hudson."

"My sister's last name wasn't Hudson, it was-"

"Berry, I know. I got married."

"What's my mom's name?"

"Shelby Corcoran."

"A stalker would know that stuff."

"Beth" she said "I'm your sister, NOT a stalker."

"How do I know that?"

"Most people aren't stalkers, and ones that are usually only stalk either celebrities or exes."

"Good point, but one last question. "What color is New England Clam Chowder?"  
(AN: Movie Trivia: Which movie is the hero asked a password, to which he answers New England Clam Chowder easily, then is asked if it is red or white, and has to guess the answer? P.S: ThatsHowGleeksRule don't answer. I KNOW you know this)

"White?" she said, puzzled.

"Okay, so you really ARE my sister. I have a few questions for you Missy."

"How many questions?"

"A lot."

"Pick one, I have to talk to your mom."

"Do you have any kids? I've wanted to be an aunt since my best friend Annie's sister had a baby and got to be an aunt."

"Yes I do."

"How many?"

"You already used up your question."

"I won't give mom the phone until you tell me!"

Rachel sighed into the phone "Okay, but after this do you swear to hand it over?"

"Yes."

"I have six kids, five boys and a girl."

"Really, at twenty-six? You must be like a robot that is trying to populate the Earth with robots and take over the world; either that or you need a hobby other than watching six babies drool all over your house."

"C. None of the above. Now can I talk to my mom?"

"Only if you swear that I can come over and be drooled on by my six nieces and nephews."

"Okay fine, but can I please talk to mom now?"

"It depends, what's in it for me?"

"Too many things to list right now Beth."

"Okay but really, I expect five bucks from this."

"No way Beth."

"Take it or walk sis."

"I'll take it. Hand over the phone."

"Wait, I forgot that mom just left while we were talking to get groceries. She will be back in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks Beth, bye."

Rachel wasn't sure if she was happy Shelby wasn't home or upset. She hadn't ever really talked to Beth before, the small baby that had been the biggest scandal that any one of them had ever seen play out. She flopped back on her bed, glad it was nap-time for her three youngest children and that her older three were at school. Her eyes closed slowly and she fell asleep.

-:)-

Rachel startled from her sleep when the phone rang loudly. She reached over and took it from the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Is this the, uh, Hudson household?"

"Yeah."

"Rachel?"

"Shelby?"

"Rachel, I'm so glad you called me back! I wasn't sure if you would. Beth told me you called earlier, but refused to tell me anything you said."

"I did." She wasn't sure how much she wanted to say yet, unsure how Shelby would take the news her daughter had six children she didn't know about.

"I know this is a lot to ask Rachel, but I really want you to come over. I don't want to catch up on the phone."

She considered what Beth said about Shelby searching for her number for years.

"Alright."

"You won't regret this Rachel. Oh and one more thing: bring your family, I want to meet them." she smiled.

"But…" Shelby had hung up and Rachel hadn't gotten to warn her about the six tornadoes coming to her house tomorrow.

-:)-

It was Will that knocked on the door, he had ran ahead.

"Who are you?" Beth asked opening the door.

"William Finn Hudson."

"My nephew?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"Come on in." she smiled, pleased that not all her nieces and nephews weren't babies. Will walked inside and Beth shut the door and ran upstairs with Will.

"Hey mom, this is my nephew Will." she said, gesturing to Will who was smiling widely.

"Beth Quinn Corcoran, you don't have a nephew."

"I do too, I have five."

The doorbell rang. "I don't have time for this Beth, take him home." she said looking at Will.

"I don't know where he lives, considering I've never met my sister before!"  
Beth called after her mother.

Shelby opened the door to be nearly knocked over by three children running and one toddling into her house. She was confused until she saw the young women.

"Rachel? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, it is." she whispered, only to be hugged tightly by her mother.

"Finn Hudson? I don't believe it! You two were always perfect for each other, but no one ends up with their high school sweetheart, ever."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the kids, you hung up before I could say and..."

"Rachel, are you telling me that those four kids that just ran in the house, the one upstairs with Beth, and the one Finn is holding are all yours?"

"Yes mom, I am."

"Wow, grandmother to six and didn't even know it." she said, plopping down on the couch.

"Would you like me have them introduce themselves to you?" Rachel asked.

"Sure" she breathed out, her eyes closed, still taking in her situation.

"Do you guys want to meet your grandma?" Rachel yelled to the room at large.

I chorus of "yeahs" filled the room.

The kids plopped down on the couch, even Beth and Will who had just come downstairs.

"I'm Will and-"

"I'm Hannah!"

"I'm six and-"

"Never mind, Aaron, you first and we will go down the couch."

"I'm Aaron, I'm almost free." (An: He means three)

"I'm Hannah and I'm four and I'm the only girl in the whole house except mommy."

"I'm Mark, I'm four and I go to pre-school."

Will stood up. "I'm Will and I'm six. I like racecars, trucks and drumming."

Rachel picked up Joey. "This is Joey, he's eighteen months old."

"And this is Coen and he's one month old." Finn finished.

Beth stood up. "I'm Beth, I'm eleven and I'm taking Will upstairs to play Mario Kart with me." Will followed her up the stairs, delighted that he got to play with a real live almost-sixth-grader.

-:)-

I chorus of good-byes filled the air as the Hudsons drove off in their car.  
Coen, Joey and Mark had fallen asleep at around eight. Aaron around nine. They had left at ten with four sleeping kids and two that were half asleep. "Thanks for making me call back, Finn." Rachel whispered to Finn, who was about three-quarters of the way to falling asleep in the passenger seat.

"You're welcome." he yawned. She watched in the rearview mirror as Will, then Hannah, and finally Finn feel asleep. Still thirty miles from home and exhausted herself, Rachel pulled over to the side of the quiet road and fell asleep too.

* * *

** I know how corny and or cheesy the ending was, but I like to make people fall asleep to stories, it makes them feel like real people that get hungry and tired and all that stuff.**

**Do you know the answer to the movie trivia? First one to get it write gets a cookie! (Products are not guaranteed to be delivered)  
**

** Please review for my sake :)  
**


	8. Trivia Question Answer

**Trivia Question Answer!**

**The question was:**

** In Which movie is the hero asked a password, to which he answers New England Clam Chowder easily, then is asked if it is red or white, and has to guess the answer?**

**The Answer Is:**

**Ace Ventura: Pet Detective**


End file.
